BioPolice
by Sakazuki
Summary: This is the year 2024.Neo Raccoon.The Advance of Biotechnology holds great hopes in the war against Bio-terrorism...However...
1. Good Old T Virus

_Explicit language & Violence,18+_

**[BioPolice]**

_A .D. 2024 Neo Raccoon_

_An Alternative story in the Biohazard Series_

File # 1:

Good Old T-Virus

That Living Dead was for sure enjoying his Midnight meal,a real gourmet performing deviant butchery on what should I call the poor bastard Whose then body was feasted on…Turning it into a Carcass.I Have to admit that despite my experience and what I've been through with BOWs by the past,one might think that this display of gore could leave me Ice cold or unmoved but in my case Fear Had Let A Crack In My Heart. Hateful he ripped out the entrails & bit through the pulsating flesh,Into the torso he grasped-Deep-to tear out the former Vital Organs on the floor were to be left to rot,the five star "Chef" in his own way of sick Butchery took a bullet which blew his head off.

-"Alistair,What Were You Waiting For ?...you know I don't like to look at trash for too long so let's get going"

-"Yes,captain" was she able to perceive my uneasiness ? or perhaps more than that…yet on her part,the Captain of the 2nd Division of the BioPolice was completely team's sniper Victor "Vic" Lance informed us on the situation via our radio "Vic here to shkVAL and Roids user Ted & Dan's small group managed to save the subject & some of her classmates,she's fine and they're headed over here for extraction,in the meantime I managed to stop the two Idiots on the roof…..don't know if it ai'nt too late already though"

Our Mission was simple,penetrate into that Highschool in the small town of Little Arklay to save a certain subject,which happens to be the daughter of an important person,apparently a top executive of one of the major Sponsors for the BioPolice,our organization is only partly funded by the US government and since our lobbyists did a good job by convincing senators in the congress to Re-Authorize private funding(which was forbidden since the Tricell business in 2009)for anti bio terrorism agencies more of national scale like ours,big pharmaceuticals companies execs flocked in the Commander In Chief's office.

The mission went haywire the minute we landed although the situation was already going from bad to to our arrival,a group of a dozen of lightly armed civilians sought to take shelter into the highschool facility,they came in inside a blue Van through the huge front gate,one of them had the wit of closing the gate before heading Indoor.I'm the living proof that even trained soldiers like me have a hard time to cope with such stressful sights,so I could'nt blame the regular joes of being trigger Itchy under these circumstances. Two civilians posted themselves on the roof and,equipped with a sniper rifle,then shot on sight of the undead….Little Arklay being a small city with quite a lot of now living dead inhabitant,the sound of the shootings drew an _enormous_ crowd of unusualy aggressive zombies and still gathering in front of the school gate,believe me it was quite a view from the chopper we landed from.

-"Captain,did you see ?" I said

-"Yeah…so much for trying to keep it low profile,guess it makes the work easier for "Them"…Vic you take care of those trigger happy pricks on the roof meanwhile me & Alistair will investigate the ground floor lobby,ted takes the rest of the group to search the floors,Dan you know your job"

-"so retrieving & taking the spoiled brat home is the absolute priority ?! hope she's not a crybaby" Vic sighed

-"Babysitting is sometime better than standing in a rat hole full of C-Virus Monster" Ted replicated

-"Stay alert,those things may appears slow & dumb but once they catch you it's almost over,they also have a think for popping out of nowhere" I've told the guys

-"Alright,the front gate can yield at any moment,so let's hope our target is still alive….Let's get Moving!"

"YES CAPTAIN!"


	2. Beings of Putrefaction

2)Beings Of Putrefaction

From the back entrance we've crashed in the main Lobby,our group was welcomed by the Midnight Wanderers,the Walking Deads or whatever you wanna call those….the fumes emanating by the putrefied living dead were penetrating,almost making you want to vomit. Their particuliar breathing & growls made them sound like wild animals,the laments of the deads. "Has the Weapon I Carry Ever Been So Heavy?" Even stripped of their souls & zombified,it took all my might raise my M203 equipped M16A2 assault rifle to aim at those schoolboys in uniforms steadily surrounding us,maybe unconsciously I did'nt want to show my sensibility to my comrades so I pulled the Trigger First resulting in a Headshot,the kid was no Vladilena,stone cold seconded me in my shooting by downing zombified brats one after a kill in such fashion got me a "praise" from Vic "Roided to the Hilt but still a first grade marksman mofo!" Vic's sense of humor & Lightheartedness was quite a rare trait for a member of the BioPolice,When Lance Faced a zombie wearing a cook apron(probably a former employee at the Cafeteria) he yelled "A Mc Morning Or I Shoot" he proceeded with his threat and went on "I Just Wanted a Mc Morning".

The guys did'nt lose any time,we've splitted up for our respective objective almost immediatly after a few bullets fired." Alistair,you & I will search out the classrooms separatly in this lobby,it's a waste of time to try to eliminate them all,dodge them,be as quite as you can" Applicating her Instruction,I thumbed up in her direction then proceeded my member received a photo and a description of the subject: Rose White,17 years of age & a viral biology student.I had figured out later that she was the daughter of Rickson White,CEO of GenomTech Inc. BioPolice's Main step at a time,the handgun in my right hand & the pocket light in the other hand,I steadily checked on the rooms and bodies,hoping that I would'nt eventualy end up on the teenager we were looking for,unluckily for me I ended up on something creepier on my way to search the last couple of rooms,I met this survivor(who probably strayed from his group) covered in blood,so drenched in blood that you'd easily confuse this middle-aged man for a horror vision of what that man was performing on the dead bodies was'nt even imaginable in my worst nightmare." I…I..I D..Don't wanna die it ai'nt safe here,it's as bad as outside" that man was choppin' off the bodies,beside him there was a bowl full of human organs "Freeze!drop your knife before I put a bullet into your head!" I ordered,dumbfounded. "you're a BSAA ? oh oh no you're one of these psychos! God NO!" I did'nt Catch up with his intentions by commiting these atrocities,but the psyched look on his face made me believe that this dude had long past the point of Sanity.

"-Are they coming ? TELL ME! Tell me the truth, are they coming to clean the area ?"

"-Settle down Goddammit! I'm from the regular unit of the BioPolice,don't you dare mixing us up with these Maddogs"

"-I've worked for the BioPolice's administration two years ago…I've heard stories about THEM! Oh My God we gotta get out of here!"

"-Hey…HEY! Calm the Fuck down,tell me rather why were you butchering these bodies ?"

"We cannot leave with the monsters blocking the way,We HAVE TO BAIT THEM AWAY….with this pure pedigree meat then we'll drive STRAIGHT THROUGH!"

"-Your Selfishness sickens me,you've had no right to profane their bodies even further!"

"-You can go to hell with your Morals! It's the survival of the fittest"

"-Look,Look sir go hide under this desk and wait for my instruction" At this point his level of Madness Reached new heights,In tears he started mumbling to himself:

"-We'll chop them Off….Munch Munch…..Thanks very Much….and Ciao" I Chosed to Knock him Inconscious,I thought this was the best option for his safety….and the moment,a quote from our Commander echoed in my mind"Alistair,don't forget that the utmost danger may come from Humans around you rather than Bio Organic Weapons….human is uncertainty….the beings of putrefactions ar'nt always who you aim your gun at,One day…you'll have to make a choice for the sake of the mission"


	3. BioCrime

3)BioCrime

Radio Chat put my mind off the Commander's Philo Track,"HQ to Division 2,it's been confirmed that there is a Panic Room in the School facility,precisely on 4th Floor,transmissions are cut off yet there's a high probability that the subject along with some of her classmate took shelter there"

"Oh Yes,we're in front of a bigass steel door,beside the Lab where the kids are supposed to study viruses,but somethink is off…the screen where you have to enter the code is totally black,the safe room camera does'nt move an inch…the whole thing seems out of Power if you ask me!" Ted Radioed.

"you ought to have brought your glasses with you Teddy,Some Lights are on,Power is On" Vic replied

"You Two are Fuckin' Idiots,it's a Panic Room morons,powered by its own electric Circuit,independent of the school's I got my hand on the plan,the power sub-station is located underground, I'm going to bring the power back on,Captain Out"

"Wait a sec,Captain!"

"What Is It,Alistair ?"

"I'm much closer to the door leading to the Underground Level than you,it's just next to my position,let me handle this matter,will you ?"

"Da,you got my Go Ahead. I,in the meantime will Hack the administration Computer In Order to get our hands on the safe room access Code….Catch Up With me Once you're done, We'll have to talk about "

It did'nt bother me at the time,the Captain & I often Discussed about the matters of past or future missions, briefing, Investigation (BioPolice is a Counter Bio-Terrorism agence but we do lead our own Investigations, preventions of BOWs Trafficking ect).Going Down Stair,I was greeted with 20 Inches of water,Unbalanced Struggles between human & BOWs tends to give rise to all kind of incidents like fires,floods,car crashes or god knows what,so two conclusions came to me:the Flood of this Underground level must have caused the safe room's power outage and second the place may have been the scene of a deadly battle. I Switched from the 9mm to the Sawn-Off Shotgun that Kendou prepared for me to replace my regular Ithaca SG,the latter has advantages over the Sawn-Off version like Load Capacity,Effective Range,Shooting Stability due to its length but despite all that I chosed the lighter Sawn Off SG because of its _much_ Wider Spread of teammates like to boast about the Shotgun's undeniable firepower but on my part it is my belief that M16s & M4s(which my Comrades carry)that fires 5.56x45mm Cartridges provide more than enough power against the Species that we likely are to encounter. To me, the SG's efficiency come in handy to spread out a threatening it comes to deal _real damage _the 40mm single shot grenade launcher M203 mounted on my main gun is fit to do the job, plus it avoids to lose precious time had I to switch to the Handgrenades(I do have them nonetheless)in the middle of the power readily available on my M16A2.I also possess a Customized Magnum that Chambers special ammos but unless absolute necessity I never use that gun…I Loath to use it.

I followed the trail of the leak in the dark Water Ways, I needed to identify the origin of the water leakage ,stop it and find a mean to drain all this water to finaly bring back the power I advanced a zombie suddenly surfaced out of water,by his blue collar look I'd say that he was formerly from the maintenance staff. It took a stance as if it was Suffocating then threw a Jet of Acid by his Mouth,I'd barely dodged(the water made my feet heavy) his throw but it jumped toward me with a fierce devouring envy, I shot him in the gut which literaly split him in two,still it had gotten ahold of my leg,even with only the upper half of its body remaining a zombie never gives up a could have bitten me but I smashed its head with my ranger before it had the time to do so. Water Dyed Red.I Hoped his co-worker were'nt on the overnight working Schedule that My Careful Walk,the sound of an abundantly leaking Pipe drew near,I'm not a plumber but Conviniently for me the pipe supplied the boiler room,a valve is commonly placed in order to stop the supply of water in case of intervention,I noticed this big red & rusted valve that I shut down with ease which prompted to steadily stop the leakage,no more heating but hey no one was gonna complain.I Actualy had a zombified plaintiff,standing Lifeless I thought that he hadn't noticed me but he pulled his Intestines out of his opened stomach wall to squeeze Acid throws out of them,he missed me but it was clear to me why the pipe got pierced,I've blown his head off by measure of precaution.I opened the couple of Manholes with the help of my Knife on my way to the Power room to begin the draining process,dead bodies,supposed to "sleep" at the bottom became more and more visible so I hastened myself toward the power room,there was still a little bit of water Upon my arrival,the "Flood" LED(light emitting diode) on the Distribution board indicated me that I had to wait some minutes,I profited of this time on my hand to reload my weapons and think about the circumstances of this apparently "accidental" outbreak,which I didn't theory of an ill-intentioned(terrorist) attack of Little Arklay,to me did'nt make much more sense either.

Terrorists Love BOWs In A.D. Doubt,still I wondered why a northern suburb such as Little Arklay(or "In The Middle Of Fucking Nowhere" as Vic put It) would've been Targeted instead of the Megalopole's Millions of Civilians. T-Virus can spread fast for sure but zombies were considered by many as "Failures" for their lack of Intelligence , the criteria that they fill really well is the terror & horror engendered yet bio terrorist attacks of the last two decades showed the preference for much more intelligent,functional BOWs are priviledged by example to Illustrate my case is the Abductions of U.N Staff by J'avos In China(the diversion tactics of the J'avos dumbfounded even the BSAA at the time)or the Unknown to public kidnapping of Ashley Graham. Orderable,weapon wielding cannon Fodder…this is what they're looking for.

Whoever was the author of this BioCrime,their Intentions seemed Unclear,it made more sense to me in term of Symbolic to target Neo Raccoon,built upon ground zero's remains,An Advanced MetroPole(Only Second to New York)of Neon Lights,Giant Pedestrians Crossings & Advertising-Ladden Buildings,especialy present in the Central Business District Only A Temple for Tech Consumerism,Neo Raccoon astonishes with its lack of Greenery thanks to the Missile Touchdown,forget about the late Arklay Forest and say hello to Traffic Jams,Pollution,Rush hours,tags & graffitis depicting zombies on Walls of short alleyways."Dead Men never really sleep","Cell Is King","Genetic Genocide" phrases apparented to monkey talk as such were policemen were tasked with apprehending this breed of "artists".The Fully Automatic Aerial Subway lines which cross Neo Raccoon top to bottom did'nt avoid evening crowdings,this city at night looked like one big Beehive of come & Underground Subway System's construction which was chosen & approved was cancelled halfway through completion & testing due to T-Virus traces still Abandoned UG Area is now the Hideout of Drug Dealers,thugs,Junkies,Prostitutes,Homeless people…and other ungodly creatures…Neo Raccoon's Noir a meaningless and transparent small stele was established in the memory of the 100,000 whom perished….the Flowers had long since withered on the monument.


	4. EscapeCDU(Division 0)

/C.D.U.(Division 0)

Nothing Happened When I Rearmed the Contactor & Tried to Switch on the Circuit Breaker inside the Distribution Board,the Circuit Breaker Button went right down in place.I opened the Disconnector(or Isolator Switch)because well,with my legs drenched I did not wish to turn into a Grilled Sandwich,this procedure ensures complete de-energisation.I then opened the Fusesboxe,fuses are devices of the size of a phalanx which take the heat of overcurrent to provide protection,I was'nt equipped to do proper checking(just so we understand:we're in the monster killing business,not a repair service)of the fuses but I could see through their brittle glass tube that metal strips had were obsoletes but spare fuses were left aside in the panel board,like it's usually the case for one time use,sacrificial components that need to be changed…such a competent maintenance team. I replaced the two devices,set everything(isolator switch,contactor & circuit breaker)to push the button on the panel that finally lightened up like year-end holidays Talk followed.

"Great! I can enter the code at ?"

"667…..the Number of the their code was really easy,took a bit of time but….amateurs"

"The Juicer Bringing the Juice Back On How Fitting! Haha!" Vic chuckled,like always teasing me…

"You know Vic,be glad our Captain despise homogeneity so a phenomene like you have a place in the team" I responded.

"Haha I'm too pretty to be casual but I'm Not the Asshole who got fired from the BSAA".

"No,you're the Asshole who got fired from the Fucking Blue Boys,out"(gay nightclub)

Switching to the M16A2 I got back to the lobby on ground floor,dodging maintenance staff's leftover,having my movements not kind of restricted by the water felt good although my legs were somewhat stiff and cold but with adrenaline & my heart rate above normal,I did'nt feel it much.

A Chill was Sent Down my spine when I noticed that the man I knocked out earlier tonight had Vanished,only a load of Blood & mutilated corpses remained in the room,even his basin disappeared. My legs didn't feel stiff or cold anymore,the only things I could feel were the thumping of my heart and Ueda's Track "Karnival" faintly playing out in the back of my Head."Was There Something That I Overlooked again ?" I found myself in a Dazed State,uncapable of thinking correctly I ran toward the entrance of the school facility,only to find myself with the sick "Chef" that Captain Vladilena took out. "McNichol" When the Captain is calling me by my Last name…I know shit's about to go down

"Don't tell me that you've felt pity for that son of a Bitch!? You're just too one,be it civilian or soldier is too weak to keep his mind sane & clear,this put us in danger me,you & the rest of the team….you should have gotten rid of that guy in the first place" she heard my interaction with the middle-aged man via Radio. Whether this scolding was deserved or not,I was'nt even looking to argue or defend myself." Sorry to Cut you off Captain but haven't you Bumped into that guy just now? I put him to sleep but he seems to have awaken up I'm afraid he's up to something Bad"

_"Vic here to shkVAL and Roids user Ted & Dan's small group managed to save the subject & some of her classmates,she's fine and they're headed over here for extraction,in the meantime I managed to stop the two Idiots on the roof…..don't know if it ai'nt too late already though" _

"Oh….HOLY SHIT,What the Fuck is he doing ?"

"Vic ? Report! What is it ?"

_"_There's a Weird Dude at the front gate looking to make an escape by himself,I can get him from here with my sniper" we immediately went through the school door to witness the mad man's desperate blue Van was in front of the portal,the engine still running,right after helplessly throwing the basin of atrocities which left the living dead unfazed,well they seemed even more relentless, his trembling hands clumsily untied the rope used to lock the portal,Thousands of arms trying to reached out to him through the bars,their pleads for human Flesh had gone The Course of these actions,we didn't blankly stay still

"WAIT!DON'T!" I yelled as my Body moved Forward,prepared to make a dash for him with all the power I had in my Legs

"ALISTAIR" The Captain Shouted,even louder.I .As if her command was ,with her H&K MP5(Maschinenpistole 5) took aim at the Bastard and Said"Lance,just focus on the survivors's extraction,I'll handle this" with such a Cool and Calm Voice,How Could she be so sure & clear in this situation ? There was easily a distance of more than 25 meters from the target,the MP5 was even equipped with a scope. Eye Naked, Colder Than The Devil's Heart,**She Shot** him,the bullet went through his head,he fell like a puppet sideway.I Could see it,even from this distance,I could see it…the empty accusing stare,a hole in between his enough,he did'nt look psyched anymore…just a regular Dead Man. Did he find Salvation in Death ? I don't know,did'nt have the time to think about it nor to mourn his death because **Zombapocalypse **Followed-up not 5 secs later. It's always like this. At one point or another Missions always Goes from "not too bad" to "totaly Fucked up" The Front Gate Yielded to the Zombies's Constant Pressure,enraged they Flooded In running ,they'd quickly Invade the facility compound,their Stench polluting the stale Air,"Karnival" played out clearly in my mind as we retreated indoor,closing the entrance doors then loosely barricading them with surrounding furniture availaible,Vladilena shot every Extinguishers nearby to stir up a bit of confusion among the monsters.I Shut the Fire Door separating the lobby from the Goal was'nt to stop them,it was to Buy could hear zombies Violently Crashing through Windows,our Barrage was'nt gonna hold out much longer Radioed In:

"Guys Status Report! Da Fuck Happened ? There Are More Zombies out there than there are Rats in Neo Raccoon's Abandoned Subway!"

"Hell I thought they were slow Dumbasses ?" said The Rookie who just recently joined the unit, Michaelson "Mike" Weaver.

"Be Prepared Guys They'll be coming in Droves!Shortly!" I warned,locking up the fire door While Vladilena,her Back against the wall,reloading her weapon(an automatism anyway)said:

"Don't Lose your Head you Idiots!Dan? Dan Come In!"

"Yes Captain ?"

"We'll be torn apart in Pieces in no time if we don't find a way to stall for more Time.I need you to set your TNT Charges under the last section of Stairs leading up to the roof,is it Doable ?"

"Yes It is!hey Rookie come here and help out!"

"Once we catch up with you guys,detonate the !"

"Roger That Captain"

As a masterful Tactician,Captain Vladilena Had Of course already thought this was not a chance our Chopper,a Large CH-53 Stallion would've been able to land on the Roof,the latter is ring fenced to prevent suicides so forget about a "Pinnacle" Maneuver with the subject and surviving Teenagers would have to be winched in the Helicopter,a rather time consuming process.

"Where's that GayAss chopper pilot with his damn fly ?" Vic said,losing patience.

"John Biloute I hate to be bothered when I flick through the latest Issue of Hard Gay Magazine but I'll make an exception for you Victor"

"About damn 's get it started!"

"HeHeHe Relax Cuties Relax." John is often fying at a much Higher altitude in Stand-By once drop off is done,we can't afford to let the precious chopper be downed by an eventual projectile so this measure was put in were felt against the fire door,monsters tried to breach the door open."We've got a good defensive position here,captain how are you equipped ?" "Grenades…the best option when hordes will burst into here and Unfortunatly the stairs are pretty wide here,got 3 of them,how about you,mister morals ?" her Blue eyed Stare met with mine when she asked me this "five handgrenades plus a few 40 mm shots with the M203" I answered while looking away.I Could'nt say I was'nt feeling responsible for this mess."As I expected from a Gun fanatic,listen as soon as they're here we throw in a first salvo of 2 then we climb the stairs Illico to join the others" By the time I've said roger a huge "BLAME!" almost forced the door and a second one Smashed the hinges,slamming the door against the floor,with the Whopper's(an overly large zombie) doing,Trespassing zombies Flocked In at Once,Bypassing its humongous body,we dropped our gift then run for it and despite my epo boosted legs I could only barely keep up with the Captain's speed through the building's six stories,I would have lost her if it was'nt for the second salvo that we've dropped at midway point,flesh eaters were running fast faced a lone,wandering monster In Between interrupting her motion she jumped to put her foot on its face then crushed its skull on the floor while landing "Fucking Trash" she said while stomping the smashed head one more Outburst of hatred toward BOWs from Vladilena were'nt so rare,but it wasn't the time,restless zombies approached .We kept on going and attained the roof eventually.

"Everyone,Take Cover!" Dan sound of the explosion pierced our only the stairs crumbled but almost everything around,dust arose then vanished thanks to the chopper's rotor blades blowing wind away above our heads.

"You went a little overboard Danny!" Vic said

"Oops my Bad"

"Hey it's yet to be over,form a protective group around the brats,Winch in the subject in priority…_japonski _will be a pain if anything ever happen to one of his ca$hcow's daughter" Captain said while wiping dust off her black standard BioPolice of Debris offered a more or less stable bridge-like connection so zombies could crawl through,at the same time on the other side other monsters,likely coming from windows below,managed to climb the fence.

"Damn! They never give up!Where the Hell are they coming From ?" Weaver,part of the protective group circling the Kids asked.

"Easy Mike,we're more than able to handle this Focused & Reassure the kids" I told ,21 was formerly a US Army Cadet who signed in because "Money's not bad here" so if the sights hard for us,this was hardly Bearable for ,he nervously reached for his bottle of Whiskey in his equipment package and with a sweat streaming face took a breathing calmed down.

"Stop Playing Heroid oops I meant Hero and let's get the gig started homie!" Vic told me while putting his Weed Joint he had rolled beforehand between his lips "hmm..Better than green & red herbs mixed" he added,lightening the joint with a zip lighter then exhaling smoke "Hey Girlies,don't worry about whether they see your panties or not,They're all Homos in this teams aside from me!" I liked Vic's joke relief intent toward the terrorized kids but I did'nt like his methodology. I emptied half of the M16A2's 30-Round Magazine to subdue & kill a Skinless Bloodshot,the 5.56x45mm slugs did'nt stun or make it recoil,another one leaped a ridiculous distance in my that my gun had'nt much capacity left I Dismembered it with the M203,hopefully I was'nt hurt by the relatively close explosion,I reloaded with another 40mm shell with an Ithaca SG was taking care of the "Small Fry"….and the effects of his weed kicked right in:

"HAHAHA Easy peasy mikey there are only dangerous in Crowds!Otherwise there're all 'Euuuwl' Dumbassess HAHA!"

Vic Beheaded a zombie before telling "look this is easy!HAHa"

"We've been lucky so far stop being a Dick" I warned…"_Omae wa mo shindeiru _Fuckers haha!" he screamed before headshoting another monster "EuuuuuuH is not English!Christ Speak English you dead MotherFuckers!...This is America Assholes!Guns are allowed and I'm Republican"

"Silence is a Virtue,Lance" The Captain said,Issuing a warning

"Biloute here,civilians secured,I told my sexy Co-Pilot to drop you a rope ladder for the rest of you guys!"

"Okay let's get the heck out of here" Vladilena ordered,I stayed behind to provide fire cover. Only captain Vladilena & I remained everyone else embarked,she despise above everything lousy Damsel in distress or "Ladies 'n' children first" Heroism "Go Climb" she told me,then raising her fist toward the chopper she activated the custom made grapplehook fit on her right Forearm thus embarked this flew away….guys had to elevate their voices to offset the noise inside although the CH-53 featured Noise reduction systems

"Captain,my fly will be filled with holes thanks to your Grapplething…" John complained

"Pfiiiou….did'nt realize it could go Haywire like that….What was that all about anyway ?" Weaver said

"Just a guy who's lost it…nothing uncommon in a midst of an outbreak." Vic tried to explain

"Well…." I could'nt bring myself to say what was on my mind

"What?" Vladilena,who was seated in front of me asked

"No…it's nothing…forget about it" I felt her unconvinced stare on me

It would be a mistake to solely Blame the madman for his of this would have happened this way,had he had faith and trust in the "Protect & Serve" BioPolice this was'nt the case,he was scared to death of us..or rather Decontamination Unit or Division zero.A couple of years ago,a group of businessmen & senators deemed nuclear extinctions of BioHazardous areas Obsolete both from an "Economical & Ethical" group successfully passed a bill allowing the creation and private funding of a Heavily armed & armored extermination unit Whose goal "is to safeguard contaminated areas by clearing BOWs away".BSAA General Chris Redfield rejected the task of founding the unit judging the said decontamination with "too much potential error margin". Redfield was also aware of where those men were coming from And by "Safeguard areas" and "Safeguard their Established Business Interests on the areas" the line was thin. That's when BioPolice's Commander,Daisuke Nihei was entrusted with the creation of the C.D.U. As an experimental unit,the latter is shrouded with secrecy,their operatives look like _Panzer cops_.Faceless they wear gasmasks-like connected to small oxygen bottle supply attached on their lower are equipped with M60s,M240s,Flamethrowers & was already a dozen of outings on their Record with "a 99% cleaning Rate" boasted by Nihei in front of Public Press Conference Journalists & TV cameras though No one could overlook rumors of their Inhuman Cruelty on the battlefield, they'd supposedly kill(as well as BOWs) Civilians including Elderly and Children and Rape the women,Steal Goods and money. Some say the operative were former death sentenced prisoners gathered & forced to work for free by Nihei,the latter did'nt even disclose anything about them to Division Captains.

I stared back at Captain Vladilena and asked her"Do you think they're already dispatched ?"

"Are you kidding ? they likely have already surrounded Little Arklay and scoured the sewers"

"Did we become GenomTech's private army captain ? just asking…" Vic said

"Now I see…for once I agree with Vic,every civilian should be treated the same" I Replicated

"Let's not dismiss too much the ones who help to pay for our bulletproof jackets" John added

"I understand your concerns,but at a time where money is being the nerve of war,I'll ask you to deal with it Comrades…."

The teenage girl whose hair whitened due to extreme stress & anxiety was looking at Vladilena

"You're…The Artificial Lady….."

Unclear radio transmission interrupted: "C.D.U. to HQ…..We're getting crushed….send reinforcement…The monster is Going Berserk!"

**Author's Notes:**

_Omae wa mo shindeiru_ = you are already dead ;) you can guess where that comes from :D

epo : A Drug deviated from its original use(to heal people with kidney problems)by Athletes to perform better.

Next Chapter **Major revelations** about Captain Vladilena!


	5. Synthetic Human

Human

To understand the complex origins of Captain Vladilena,we have to go back two decades in February,2003 A.D., the last Stronghold of located in southwestern Russia was assaulted by the Redfield led Private Anti-Biohazard Unit,the facility was disguised as an oil refinery to cover up essentially a Laboratory and a BOWs successful as the operation seemed in the media,in the shadows someone pulled strings to prepare his ace upon his sleeve,he was reportedly the First Super Human that ever profited of the ruckus caused by the PABU to infiltrate the plant and steal Umbrella's researches & data,in the process he fought two T-103 Tyrants.

After the onslaught the plant was seized then shut down by the Russian government,the Kremlin transferred its surveillance to the BSAA when it was created in seemed just fine until the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium Scandal(involving Tricell)broke in 2009,Private funding was forbidden and the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies this was alright with the United Nations Spigots wide open until the economic downturn occurred in the middle of the 2010s. U.N. members having to deal with budgetary woes,they violently cut the subsidies of the BSAA & others & internal strife over strategy begun to run high within the BSAA and eventually the eight branches that composed it spun off,in 2016 A.D. the north American branch officially became part of the United States Armed Forces under General Chris Redfield,with 250,000 men under his command & budgetary concerns partially offset thanks to his move,this is by far the biggest anti bio terrorism group with unparalleled military power and logistic

Daisuke Nihei whom spent most of his career as SOU operative along with Redfield left the BSAA the very same year to found the _Baiohazādo Porisu_ like he calls it…"BioHazard Police" or "BioPolice" to make it relationship between the two was obviously very conflictual,bringing up the name "Redfield" is enough to make him frown & grit his put things in perspective,Nihei is a Ruthless man who thinks that eradicating BOWs prevails over rescuing always wear his standard BioPolice cap on his head and a khaki long coat draped on his shoulders,his square face rarely show from _Nisei_ parents("second generation" born of Japanese immigrants parents)in the end of the 70s,the fact that his family was wiped off during a BOWs outbreak could explain his extremism, any means necessary are allowed and too bad for collateral damages.

Some of the branches of the defunct structure integrated their respective government forces meanwhile others merged at the image of the European & far east which formed BSAA Eurasia,the latter inherited the Caucasian Laboratory's guarding and although their governance structure seemed decentralized,the one put at its head was the well-known corrupt,bribe taking politician Kozlov Morozoff,the former KGB agent leased the Laboratory to terrorists backed clandestine researchers in exchange of a few donations to his hidden Swiss bank account.

The scientists had retrieved organic tissue of the super human on the scene of the battle against the T-103 Tyrants and though Vladilena looks like a 25 years old female,she's in fact no more than five years of age…she's a clone of this super human and by "Synthetic Human" I'm not referring her as an android or a bioroid but to the fact that she's been created _In Vitro _she possesses a 100% organic body which is steadily inheriting the power of this super human who was a she integrated the 2nd Division 3 years ago(2021),I led my own inquiry about her & asked the "creepy Doctor",leader of BioPolice HQ's scientific unit(laboratory) to shed some light on my interrogations without falling too deep in the scientific babbling if possible….However…

"Hmm Miss Vladilena ? this is like finding the ideal woman is'nt ? to tell the truth we did'nt have any data to rely on except for PG67AW but thanks to my geneticists friends working for GenomTech we were able to sequence and digitize her entire Genome without errors and not only the primary biomolecular structure but the three others as well. I've said it for years:an infected being deals with great DNA degradation,this is even more the case with the Super human's prototype virus,an experimental strain of the progenitor Virus where serum is needed to keep it my hypothesis is that the cloned cells slowly but surely degenerated at the stage of mitosis cell division process so those brilliant researchers had recourse to much complicated transgenesis in order to implement specific genetic material and express specific traits to her phenotype,never wondered why your captain is so skilled with so little experience ?. They got rid of Chromosome Y to transplant a second X,this is the reason why despite being the clone of a male,the result was a explanation for their doing is that the Chromosome X of paternal origin(exclusive to women) yields rare genes needed to prevent the degeneration process, although they were able to clone cells from biologic tissue,I believe scientists could'nt replicate the entirety of the SH's tremendous genetic capital….Of course this remains unverified and theoretical but I'm excited about her integration…this bunch of clandestine scientists did'nt give a damn about bioethics but let's weigh in the positive side of it….we'll learn tons of fascinating things"

Vladilena tends to the stoic side,she spent the first two years of her existence in training with BSAA Eurasia's Spetsnaz(Voyska **spets**ialnogo **naz**nacheniya or Special Purpose Forces)and with a human tutor,which educated her socially and about the environments,Russia, 183cm tall blonde & blue eyed woman was named after one of the scientist's late wife who died of a rare genetic illness, _Anatolia Vladilena Vief._Just like with her creation,Vladilena's integration to the BioPolice is a set of prepare the reelection of their country at the helm of the Eurasian Union(world's largest economic partnership between countries,notably Russia's biggest gas customers) the cabinet ousted Morozoff of his position & sent to jail a couple of Oligarchs,a scandal would've the effect of a bomb on government's term renewal attempt,so officials decided that a grand internal cleaning was due and Vladilena was part of the mess, she represented a dark secret to be buried,the scientists mysteriously "disappeared" along with her supervisors yet Hopefully she was in a commando stage at the BioPolice HQ during these events.

Abandoned & betrayed by Mother Russia,Vladilena couldn't turn back. Nihei,always hunting for human resources smelled the opportunity and proposed her the post of captain. I doubt she wholeheartedly accepted,she couldn't do otherwise, the issue remaining was PG67AW,a serum she needs to keep the virus inside her body stable but Nihei demanded to his contacts at BSAA Eurasia to send him the secret file concerning the serum fabrication,that's how the scientific unit was able to make PG67AW and all this under the radar of the Ministry Of Public Health(MoPH)which is the regulating body,the absolute authority all US counter bio terrorism organizations must abide by.

Vladilena's reliance on PG67AW diminished over the years still without this reddish liquid her body starts to breakdown,god knows what would happen if an injection of serum is'nt done in the following day as she became pissed off with these injections,she refused to take her dose although her body was longing for despair,the doctor called me in the middle of the night,I live in an apartment in Neo Raccoon down town a couple of blocks away from HQ,when I arrived I'd found Vladilena in the corner of her room, writhing in pain,the doctor along with his assistants,scared shitless were there but no one dared to approach her

"….M-M…Miss Vladilena,come on now give me your arm,this is for your own good!" said the doctor,holding the syringe in his hand,revealing his trembling. I could see that she was'nt her normal self,I precipitated myself over her to lend my shoulder for support "LEAVE ME ALONE" she yelled while brutally pushing me away,I almost fell over like a doll(and I'm 6 foot 1 for 184lbs)

-"Did'nt ya hear ? if you wanna do an injection do it to yourself,I am NOT one of your vulgar lab Rat I am the Elite of the BioPolice….I will not Tolerate orders from the likes of you!you may have created my brain and my body….but I still hold on my pride & dignity Is That Clear ?" Maybe she thought that this forced weaning was necessary in order for her to get off the serum,she later settled down and accepted to take half of the next day,after the latest mission debriefing,I was about leave the room and head to my desk to fill in my report & do the paperwork "Alistair!" the captain called "Last time…thank you…" and as she walked past me to leave the debriefing room "and sorry…".

**Author's Notes **

So Yeah...:D if you're a true fan of RE,you would have deducted that Vladilena is the clone **OF A...:DDD. **I chosed the name "Vladilena" cause this is honestly a pretty name(I think) I borrowed the name from Balalaika(black lagoon)

Sorry for all the genetic babbling,I had to *sound scientific* :/ don't ask me what I've written about,this probably is total BS lol

T_T a review even negative would be nice T_T Here is a little breakdown of the team:

**BioPolice 2nd Division/1st Platoon:**

**Anatolia Vladilena Vief/NA,Division Captain,Markshmanship**

**Alistair McNichol/26,Markshman,unofficial second in command **

**Victor "Vic" Lance/25,Sniper**

**Dan Deuter/30,explosive expert,Gunman**

**Ted Callahan/29,Medical support provider,gunman**

**Tony Roscoe/38,Information & Tech WarFare,Acts from HQ**

**Michaelson Weaver/21,Newest Recruit,gunman**

**John Biloute/35,Chopper Pilot **

Next Chapter meeting with the** Berserker! **thanks for reading


End file.
